


26 lines of the Alphabet

by ScaredCyclops



Category: Original Work
Genre: 26 line plot, Alphabet story, F/M, Found this is a pile of old works, I might turn this into a collection of these, Maybe - Freeform, One line per letter, Oops, Short, its fine, language for like two lines, oops agian, posting it now, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredCyclops/pseuds/ScaredCyclops
Summary: 26 lines, one line per letter in the English alphabet.  A - Z 26 line story.Background that you won't understand in the story. It never says but you should now.Ellis: A criminal whose gave up crime to start a family.Isaac: Ellis' father figure. Grandfather of the baby mama.Xavier: Ellis' Old crime partner.Ellis is running home after robbing a place to get things for the baby/(I guess)





	26 lines of the Alphabet

Among all else, he was lost.  
By the time he got there it would be too late.  
Could time move any slower?  
Did he really deserve any of this?  
Ellis couldn't be sure...  
Fighting for his life while his family was in danger.  
"God Dammit" he thought out loud.  
How could this happen when he was so careful?  
Isaac wasn't around to help him this time, Ellis was on his own.  
Just as he rounded a corner full speed, he saw his escape.  
Killing no time, Ellis jumped over the thick cement fence surrounding the courtyard.  
Landing hard on his feet, Ellis steadied himself before running again.  
Most of the time Ellis wouldn't have even tried, but this time it was for family.  
No one fucked with his family.  
Over his shoulder, sirens wailed.  
Police rushed after Ellis, chasing the new dad.  
Quickly, Ellis ducked and ran as he made for home.  
Racing towards his daughter, his soon-to-be-wife, his family.  
Suddenly, with a rush of power he pushed forward, legs aching.  
The adrenaline was pumping through his veins.  
Under his feet, asphalt slapped against his sneakers.  
Villains like him liked the chase.  
What was he thinking, doing this while his had a family.  
Xavier would be proud though, with his decision to provide for his family.  
Yelling and screaming pelted his ears and he ran, gun in hand  
Zipping though the yards, streets and back roads, he was home; exhausted but home.


End file.
